The invention relates to a resonance frequency stimulator and more specifically to a device for increasing blood circulation in four-legged animals.
Presently many animals such as horses have poor circulation due to their being confined in stalls and small areas most of the time. When these animals are injured the poor circulation delays and extends the period of time for their recovery. Animals and humans are aided in their recovery from injuries by the blood that circulates through their bodies. When their circulation is poor it takes a much longer time for the injured area to heal itself.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel resonance frequency stimulator that can be used for increasing blood circulation on four-legged animals such as horses.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel resonance frequency stimulator for increasing blood circulation that performs its function while the animal is standing thereon.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel resonance frequency stimulator for increasing blood circulation in animals that is portable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel resonance frequency stimulator for increasing blood circulation in animals that is economical to manufacture and market.